


To You, Love Will Find A Way

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [8]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Characters and ships will be added as time goes on~, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delinquent Deuce Spade, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: A compilation fic TWST request/prompt drabbles that are too short for their own works AND aren't nsfw. Go see my other comp fic for nsfw stuff.Fics with Rule 63 versions of characters have f!Character titles.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. subby!Leona/gn!Reader | Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Ok but subby Leona who wants comfort 😳😳😳

He won’t come to you, even when he knows he needs you. There’s probably some weird psychological reason, he thinks. Nobody helping him when he needed them to, so he got used to not seeking help, something like that. Thinking that, his ears pull back. Why is he wasting his time thinking about that?

Gently, two fingers take one of his ears between them. They stroke it, soft and sweet, until it and its twin relax back into their usual position. 

Your other hand is in his hair, toying with one of the braids. You hold it in your hand and stroke the loose end of it across his bare shoulders and down his spine, watching how his back muscles tense and relax. When you’d come to his bedroom and found him half-naked in his bed you had expected that he’d want to... well, y’know. But he had been unresponsive to anything of a sultry nature; he was unresponsive to to anything full stop. Did he expect you to just know what he wanted? Or did he want you to keep trying until you gave up? 

Whatever was going through his mind, he hadn’t turn away when you lay down next to him, nor had he shrugged you off when you held his hand in your own. When you said “C’mere” and pulled him towards you, he barely grumbled. He just took the opportunity to lie on top of you. 

This, usually, is a prime opportunity for him to fall asleep on top of you. You don’t like comparing him to actual animals but he is such a cat when it comes to this- falling asleep on you and then looking offended when you try to move him off of you. But you can tell he’s still awake from how his tail is swishing back and forth, how his breathing doesn’t seem to calm the way it does when he’s sleepy. When you brush back some of the hair over his face that’s lying to the side, you see that they’re open and staring ahead. 

You brush the hair back over, assuming that that’s how he wants it, and lay your hand on his head. Your other hand is still holding his. His fingers are curled around your own but they don’t close over. 

~~i want you here but i don’t expect you to stay.~~

“You’re trying, aren’t you?” No response. So you continue. “I can tell. I’m glad you are, Leona. You’re doing well.”

Outside his window, in the distance, you can hear some people talking to each other. A bird sings an unfamiliar song- unfamiliar to you, anyway. Leona probably recognizes it. 

And then you hear Leona sigh. He breathes in deeply and exhales for a long time, then his body relaxes. His tail stops moving and rests on the bed. You rest your head on the pillow behind you. 

When he can feel your grip slipping from sleep taking you, Leona holds on.


	2. delinquent!Deuce | Patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unprompted! Inspired by G_G_twst's delinquent Deuce art https://twitter.com/G_G_twst/status/1346772630607577088 and AD's brainworms <:)

As always, you sigh and call Deuce an idiot under your breath as you clean a nasty scrape climbing up his arm. He hisses as you dab the injury, baring his teeth like a wounded dog. When he looks down, his bleached blond hair covering his eyes, you know it’s because he’s trying to hide the welling tears in his eyes. From this position you can see that his roots, stark dark blue, are beginning to show. A buried memory of the boy you grew up with. 

He doesn't like you getting close to his face but there's not much he can do about it seeing as he's got a mean bruise swelling up on his forehead. But it's nothing, he tells you, the asshole who did it probably still hasn't woken up. 

A bruise is a bruise so all you can do is make sure he hasn't grabbed himself a concussion. You go through the motions with him, asking if he has a headache, if his eyesight is blurry, and if he can actually remember what happened. His answers are positive but he still seems listless, sitting with his chin in his hand and scowling at a crack in the wall. It's up to you to figure out whether he's being his moody punk self or if it's serious. 

"Deuce-" 

"What now?" He huffs, his leg bouncing. “S’annoyin’ havin’ you badger me like this. What are you, my mom?” 

Well, he can't say you didn't try to warn him. You sit up from the chair across from him and lean forward. The kiss is quick and gentle because you don't want to risk bumping against the bruise. It's not at all because you're nervous about finally kissing him, even if it isn’t the most romantic way of doing so. 

His reaction is immediate. In just a second he switches from a distant bad boy to a blushing highschooler, his eyes wide as they shoot over to you. His words stumble in his mouth and he claps his hand to where your lips had touched him only for him to wince at the pain. “Ow!”

"Don't!" You grab his hand and pull it away. He's an idiot but at least he's your idiot.


	3. f!Deuce | Sukeban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: 👉👈 s-sukeban Fem Deuce, sign me up

Sukeban f!Deuce’s hair is bleached and long, reaching past her shoulders. She’s constantly blowing her bangs out of her eyes since they’re constantly falling in her field of vision. Like hell she’s getting it cut- it makes her look mysterious and even cooler! She’s probably gonna have to get her roots done again soon though, they stand out pretty bad against the blonde. But if you tell her that it gives her a natural “I-don’t-give-a-fuck” appearance, she’ll get a big smile on her face and say “ _You think_?” She might offer to do your hair but... it’s best not to take her up on that. Deuce needed help from her girl gang for her hair so it’s probably not the smartest idea to let her put oxydol on your scalp. 

Whether or not you have any medical expertise, be prepared for her randomly dropping in on you. And I mean drop in- a handful of times she’s just fallen into your arms the second you open the front door! If you worry while tending to her, she’ll tell you that it’s nothing serious. She’s just tired from walking to your place from the other side of town. Thankfully she’s never come home with something seriously wrong. In fact, there have been a few times when she’s come in just for you to look at a random bruise on her leg. When you told her that she doesn’t need to make up an excuse to come over she flushed red and slammed her fist on the table. “ _Wha’dya think I am, dumb? I j-just- does it look bad or not, okay_?” 

Even though you worry about her, Deuce’s dangerous lifestyle has brought you two closer than it might have had she lived in an adequate way. Nobody else but her has recovered in your bed while you lie on a makeshift version on the floor, making sure her breathing stays in sync with your own. You can’t say that you would be able to dab anyone but Deuce’s face as gently as you do, cleaning off anything from a smear of sauce to a dried patch of blood. 

Nobody else will climb in through your window and steal you away into the starry night on the back of a shining magiwheel, causing the adrenaline rush that makes you lose your laugh in the rushing wind. The way her body fell against your own, making you both fall back into the riverbank grass, was done in a way only she could do. You can’t think of anybody who held you as tight yet as relaxed as she did, as if doing so was the most vital and natural thing for her to do. 

Nobody else will make your heart skip as high as she did with just “ _I_...”


	4. f!Savanaclaw | Snuggle pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: being squished in bed between f!savanaclaw is the dream

You would be the safest person in the world! f!Jack is shy, so she lies behind you. She starts off putting some space between herself, you and f!Ruggie but if you keep encouraging her and she’ll slowly get closer. You and Ruggie probably end up sliding next to her anyway, given how her body is heavier and dips the mattress in her favor.

Ruggie snuggles right up with you! She’s pretty chilled out about the whole idea and doesn’t see anything weird about resting with you. You’ll both talk about anything and everything, with Jack sometimes chiming in from behind you. While she’ll lie on her side to talk to you, she’ll turn onto her back to actually fall asleep. She’ll nudge over a bit closer to you when she does and even holds your hand as you both fall asleep. Her hand is rougher than you thought it would be but you suppose you should have expected as such, she’s a very hands-on woman after all. The brush of her forming calluses against your skin is oddly comforting as you doze off…

Jack spends some time watching your back until she hears your breathing even out. Once that happens, she carefully rests her arm over the two of you, cradling your body with her own. 

f!Leona isn’t happy about this. She loves sleeping but she certainly can’t remember offering her bed to anyone! Even if you try to tempt her over she only huffs and stays curled up on her side of the bed. Luckily for her, Ruggie and Jack are early risers and so they’re gone soon enough. 

Once it’s just the two of you, you’ll feel her hand sloppily grab your arm and pull you over to her. She uses you as a pillow, nestling her head into the warmth of your thighs, before sighing contentedly. If you’re not too bothersome about it, she’ll even let you brush your fingers through her hair or rub her ears. In exchange for you never leaving the bed again, of course (yes, she gets bitchy when you need to go; yes, she’ll deny that she was the next time you see each other).


End file.
